In a workpiece having a keyway slot fabrication of the parts generally involves at least two steps. The first step is to turn the part to form the desired shape of the part. This first step is usually completed by a lathe. The second step of the process is to broach the keyway slot. In order to do this, the part is moved from the lathe to a broaching machine. Moving a part from one machine to another involves spending significant time unloading the part from the first machine and loading the part into the second machine. It would be desirable to eliminate the time required to move a part from a lathe to a broaching machine when a part having a keyway slot is formed.